Submarauder (Earth-7045)
Submarauder is silent, sly, and sinister, at peace only in solitude deep below the sea. But if his reverie is ever disturbed, he explodes in furious anger. His fellow Decepticons wonder why he is so fascinated by the underwater world; in truth, similar to his teammate Iguanus, Submarauder has developed an intense connection with the creatures of the sea. At heart a reclusive and scholarly intellectual, he finds great satisfaction in observing sea life and pondering the ocean's mysteries, so much so that he sometimes neglects to return to base for refueling. His hair-trigger temper is fueled by a deep respect for sea creatures and a desire to protect them from any Autobots who dare intrude in his domain. Fellow Decepticons aren't safe either if he thinks they're a threat to marine life. Some say that he can even communicate with and command sea creatures. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Submarine alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' ***''Undersea Survival'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Marine Biology' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Sonar' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Submarauder takes on the appearance of an armored fish monster. **'Sharp Claws' Transportation *Submarine alt. mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Proton cannon': can be used in robot mode, in his Pretender shell, and can be back-mounted in submarine mode. *'Submarine mode guns & missiles' *'Deflector shield': wielded by Pretender shell *'Sword': wielded by Pretender shell Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Sistex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Under Water Survival Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Scaly Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:Armor Users Category:Shield Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters